Volatile Science
by oddstick
Summary: Prompt; "Skywarp/Wheeljack; before the War". Skywarp's still refining his teleportation skills.
1. First Meeting

Title: Volatile Science - First Meeting  
Author: odd_stick  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Skywarp x Wheeljack (G1)  
Summary: Request fic for ldot_rivian on LJ; prompt was "Skywarp/Wheeljack; before the war"

* * *

The loud displacement of atmosphere and space causes Wheeljack to jerk in surprise and completely ruin the weld he had been working on. 'You'd think I was used to unexpected explosions by now…' The resulting crash and colorful swearing hasten his investigation into the matter; he sets down his welding torch and rushes to the adjacent room.

He doesn't know what he is expecting exactly, but it definitely wasn't a black and purple seeker draped haphazardly across a fallen set of shelves. The young mech has a hand to his helm and is struggling to find his feet as he lets loose curses elaborate enough to rival Ratchet when he was in a mood.

"Hey, are you okay?" The inventor approaches the mech carefully, wary of any other precarious items and the spilled chemicals upon the floor.

The seeker looks up, the red optic on the side he was favoring offline. "Who the frag are you? Where am I?"

Wheeljack picks his way through the debris, aiming for the seeker's side. He offers a hand and the other mech takes it, using the limb for support as he lifts himself out of the ruined shelving. Headfins flashing, the inventor replies, "I'm Wheeljack and you're in the Academy of Science and Technology in Iacon. How'd you get in here?"

The seeker is finally able to stand on his own pedes and Wheeljack leads him out of the ransacked room and back into the lab he had been working in. "Slag. I shot too far. I'll have to work on my calculations…" the dark mech mumbles to himself, limping along behind the white mech.

He finally leans his hip along the edge of a work table, still pawing at his helm. The masked mech takes notice of the pained expression and his helpful nature won't allow him not to offer assistance, "Did something come loose? I can look at it for you…"

The seeker's dark face turns up, interrupted from his thoughts and mutterings. "You don't mind? Sure, go for it." He turns his head to allow the pale mech better access. "I think it's just a wire that's come loose. My optic's out, but nothing else is fritzing yet." Wheeljack's not a medic by vocation, but having a best friend that is tends to rub some of the simpler skills off on a mech. He fiddles carefully with the side panel of the seeker's helm, quickly finding the loose wire and repositioning it correctly. "Aah. That's /much/ better." Wheeljack closes up the panel and steps back. The seeker looks straight at him, a grin transforming his previously pained face. The dark mech's frame shifts and he stalks closer to the inventor. His grin turns predatory as the dark hand slides up Wheeljack's chassis. "Thanks Doc. Whatever can I do to repay you?"

The white and green mech's headfins flash, but no words escape his vocoder. The seeker's grin doesn't wane as his fingers travel across the curves and seams of the inventor's frame. "A mech of few words, huh? Or maybe I've just caught you off your game. Unfortunately, I've got to go, but that's no reason not to reward you for helping a poor mech in need." The seeker bends forward, pressing his lips to Wheeljack's face plate while his hands caress the stuttering headfins. As soon as the attack is flung, it is stopped by the aggressor himself. "Too bad. I would have really liked to find out what you've got hidden behind that mask. Maybe I'll see you later." He winks invitingly as he takes his own steps away from his rescuer. "It was nice to meet you Wheeljack," he says before the atmosphere around him displaces rapidly.

The inventor continues to stare at the now empty space that the seeker had been occupying. "I never asked for his designation…"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm tempted to write few drabble glimpses at how their relationship could evolve after the war starts...who knows...


	2. Bromance

Title: Volatile Science – Bromance  
Author: odd_stick  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Skywarp x Wheeljack (G1)  
Summary: Request fic for ldot_rivian on LJ; prompt – Thundercracker & Skywarp immediately after Volatile Science

A/N: Take the term 'brother' how ever you want, it's purposely left open to interpretation. 

Thundercracker has just enough time to brace for impact before the recently appeared Skywarp attempts to tackle him. With a flare of his wings and brief ignition of his thrusters, the blue jet is able to keep his footing while the other seeker wraps his arms about his chassis. "I thought teleportation was supposed to be instantaneous. Did you get lost again?"

Scoffing loudly, Skywarp denies the claim. "Of course not!" He leans into the blue seeker's frame while letting his fingers tickle the sensitive bases of the wings. "I just took the scenic route, and it was worth it."

While Thundercracker endures the attempt to make him squirm, he tries to pry Skywarp off of him. "Scenic route? 'Warp, you know you need to be more careful. What if you end up in a _wall_ one day? Or another mech?!"

With his teasing failing to garner the reaction he had been seeking, the black and purple flyer relents and lets go of his prey. "Can't happen. My programming automatically watches out for that kind of stuff. I just need to work on getting my coordinates right." At Thundercracker's dubious look, he continues, "I couldn't have landed in a better place! Sure, some shelving caught me, but this really nice mech hauled me out and even repaired me. For free!"

"Repaired you?" The blue seeker quickly takes hold of his brother's shoulders and roughly turns him side to side, inspecting for the aforementioned damage.

Attempting to bat the hands away, Skywarp reassures him, "Stop it with the grabby hands, I'm fine. It was just a loose wire that made my optics fritz. No worries!"

Finally letting go, Thundercracker frowns at the younger seeker before cuffing him on the side of his helm. The startled yelp and melodramatic moans do nothing to perturb him. "You're lucky you weren't scrapped. Now come on, we're going to be late. They've got a possible candidate to complete our Trine that they want us to meet." He turns to head towards their meeting's rendezvous point, leaving Skywarp behind him, still moaning pitifully.

When his agony goes unchecked, the dark seeker sighs loudly before straightening and moving to catch up. "Ah, fine," Skywarp says, knowing all is forgiven. He bumps their wings before he slings an arm over Thundercracker's shoulders. "So let me tell you about this mech. He wasn't a flyer, but he had a _nice_ frame; wide chassis, big arms and a pretty nice paint job. He had these head fins that lit up every time he spoke. They were really sensitive too, and I could tell he was blushing under that mask of his."

"I thought you said he fixed you for free?!" Thundercracker all but yells as the black and purple jet's laughter echoes down the halls.


	3. Serendipitous

**Title**: Serendipitous - Volatile Science  
**Author**: odd_stick  
**Disclaimer**: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro and associates.  
**Rating**: PG for flirting and insinuation (I'm probably rating too high)  
**Pairing/Characters**: (G1) Skywarp x Wheeljack, Thundercracker, Starscream  
**Summary**: Skywarp's bored while waiting for his Trine, and spots a familiar face.

**Units of Time**: Cycle (IDW definition) - 1 hour 15 minutes

**WARNINGS**: AU, slight OOC

**A/N**: Trine antics totally snuck in and took over the last half of this fic D:

* * *

Skywarp is in a bit of a mood. He had long ago dragged a neighboring chair over, smirking as the other occupants of the waiting room stared at him for the horrible screeching noise that the piece of furniture made as he dragged it closer to his seat. Once he had it suitably positioned, he flopped his pedes up on it and glared at any mech who even looked like they were planning on asking for his newly acquired pede rest for their own seating needs. They could sit on the floor for all he cares at the moment.

The only reason he is even wasting his time in the waiting room is because the three of them had a series of mandatory checkups to make sure the Trine Bond was settling properly before they returned to a full schedule at the academy. His exam finished first, but TC and Screamer still hadn't been released. All of them are impatient with the procedure and the very fact that they had to be there at all. Not to mention the fact that their connection through the Trine Bond was making that impatience fester between them.

Skywarp is debating between taking a nap or pestering the other patrons to relieve his boredom and frustration when he hears the clatter of dropped data pads and a startled cry. His optics and sensors immediately swing over to the source of the commotion. There are several data pads scattered at the pedes of a mech who is turned away from the seeker and towards the quickly retreating back of a running medi-bot.

With a frustrated cycle of atmosphere through his vents, the mech bends low to gather the chaos. When he turns slightly to grab a wayward data pad, Skywarp finally gets a good look at his helm and his optics flare in recognition. He is already out of his chair and half way across the room before he recalls the mech's designation.

He squats next to the mech, grabs a data pad and offers it. "What's a nice mech like you doing in a place like this?" he asks when the other transformer notices his outstretched hand.

The blue optics follow the dark arm up to his chassis, are briefly distracted by the wings, and finally settle on his face. "It's you!"

Skywarp grins. "Didn't think I'd see you again." He gathers the few remaining data pads and holds them out to the other mech. "So, what're you doing this far from Iacon?"

Head fins flashing, Wheeljack responds, "I was proposing one of my new inventions to the Medical Guild. I have a medic friend that's on loan to this clinic, so I figured I would drop by and visit while I was in the area."

"He the one that taught you how to fix banged up mechs?"

"Not officially, but I couldn't help but learn something what with him always growling at me while he made repairs. Plus, I was the one that helped him study for all his tests and quizzes." The masked mech shifted the data pads in his hold as he took a closer look at the seeker. "You never told me your designation."

"Skywarp." The seeker offers his hand, and then waves it off as he notices the mech struggling to free a hand from the jumble of data pads.

Head fins flash and Skywarp thinks the mostly white and grey mech is smiling behind his mask. "A fitting name. I'm Wheeljack."

The dark seeker's wings perk up a bit as he shifts his weight. "I remember. Thanks again for helping me." Skywarp leans a bit further into Wheeljack's personal space, letting his energy field playfully nudge the other mech's. He doesn't try to hide the mischievous smirk that appears when Wheeljack jerks and his head fins flash in surprise.

He silently curses the mask hiding the inventor's face when he can't see the returned smirk that he just knows is there when he feels the unexpected, yet tentative, nudge back. The sensation sends a shiver down his wings and he can sense his Trine mates' curiosity through their bond. They can't tell what he's doing, but they are able to perceive that he is enjoying himself.

Gently shushing the bond, he refocuses his attention on Wheeljack who is watching him with a teasing glint in his optics. Skywarp knows that he needs to tread carefully around this mech; while the flirting is going very well, he remembers the flustered reaction from the kiss in the lab. But then again, he was always the kind of mech to throw caution to the wind and see where it would take him.

"How long are you in the area?"

The inventor's optics shine brightly, and Skywarp likes to think he's already getting better at reading the limited facial expressions. "Unfortunately, I'm leaving the city in just over a cycle. This was my last stop."

The seeker's wings lower a fraction, but he brushes off his disappointment. "Well then, may I see you again?"

"As long as you don't crash into any of my shelving this time!" Wheeljack laughs, the head fins flashing in tandem, making the action even more appealing to Skywarp's sensibilities. The scientist may not be of seeker stock, but his unique display, smooth voice, and sturdy frame are definitely holding Skywarp's interest longer than any of his previous passing fancies.

Skywarp is caught off guard when Wheeljack unexpectedly starts. "Slag it all," the lighter mech grumbles. Hefting the data pads into a more secure hold, he explains, "That was my alarm. I've got to leave or I'm going to miss my transport."

The seeker nods, a bit disappointed but already planning his first deliberate visit to the scientist's labs. "Wouldn't want that now would we?" he asks, winking his optic conspiratorially.

"I'm glad that we ran into each other again, Skywarp. Hopefully the next time we meet, one of us isn't crashing into anything…or anyone!" He nods his helm and turns to leave. He isn't expecting the firm grip on his shoulder or the quick peck on his mask.

Head fins flash, but no words escape his vocoder. With a wicked grin, Skywarp edges closer. "Wasn't sure if I could catch you off guard with that again." The seeker's fingers twitch, begging to dance across the scientist's plating, but Skywarp restrains himself and lets his grip slide away loosely. "See you later Wheeljack."

The grounded mech's vents hitch at the intense look in the seeker's optics – promises that he's not sure if he wants to see kept, yet sends something deep inside him fluttering with excitement and anticipation. "Bye 'Warp," he breathes before he turns and rushes towards the exit.

Skywarp shifts his weight and rests a fist on his hip even as he tilts his head to watch the retreating mech. A contented hum vibrates through his chassis. Well after Wheeljack has turned a corner and disappeared from view, he spins on his pede, intent on returning to his seat (and his pede rest _better_ still be there) and just barely keeps from bumping cockpits with Thundercracker.

The blue seeker grabs Skywarp's shoulders to steady him. "And just what was that?"

"What was what?" A cheeky grin accompanies the response.

Releasing the other seeker, Thundercracker waves a hand in the general direction that Wheeljack had left in. "That! This is a clinic, not a bar or club."

Skywarp slips his arm around his brother's waist. "Jealous, TC?" The scoff and weak shove let him know that Thundercracker isn't truly mad at him, but irritation still trickles through their bond. "Remember that mech I was telling you about a while back? The one that fixed my optic when I crashed in his lab?"

"…yeah?"

"Well that was him! Would you believe the luck?" The dark seeker laughs at Thundercracker's incredulous look.

"What are you two talking about?" Starscream inquires as he approaches, running a hand over his chest absent mindedly. Thundercracker and Skywarp share a brief look, both having felt the faint and nearly undetectable tumultuous emotions that their Trine Leader had endured through the invasive examinations. Unfortunately, they are beginning to learn that the new seeker in their lives is very private about such things and reacts poorly to persistent niggling.

Choosing to ignore the worry for now, Thundercracker returns his attention to his darker brother and shoves ineffectively at Skywarp as the younger seeker hugs his middle with both arms. "This flirt is just on the prowl again. Ignore it; he'll get bored soon enough."

The lighter seeker tilts his head, watching the two of them as Skywarp defends himself, "I don't think I'll be getting bored any time soon with this one, TC. Everything about Wheeljack just gets my engine revving."

"Uh-huh. That's what you said about the last one, remember?"

"But this is different! Wheeljack's different…there's just something about him."

The blue seeker palms Skywarp's face, trying to pry the leech off of him as he practically drags them both to the exit. "Not a very convincing argument," Starscream notes as he sidesteps a large mech walking by them in the opposite direction. The move puts him in front of the entangled pair, but he angles his body so he can still see them over his shoulder.

Skywarp licks the hand covering his face and grins at the accosted yelp that escapes Thundercracker. "Well, I don't know him very well yet, but I'm going to be seeing him again soon."

As he nonchalantly wipes his hand off on the black and purple seeker's helm, Thundercracker warns, "Just be careful 'Warp. Don't do anything stupid."

Skywarp finally lets his brother go. Rubbing at his helm, he growls, "I know, I know. Don't be such a glitch TC. I'm not courting him or anything, we're just gonna have a little fun."

"Someone's got to look out for you," Thundercracker says quietly. The potentially somber mood is averted by the blue seeker as he punches Skywarp's arm and leaps into his transformation. "You're it!" he exclaims right before he ignites his thrusters and shoots into the sky.

With a wicked grin, Skywarp moves to follow, but before he gives chase, he notices their wayward Trine mate still in his bipedal mode watching from the ground below. "C'mon Starscream! He's getting away!"

Knowing there is no real reason not to join his Trine, Starscream leaps and transforms in the air, hovering beside the other tetra jet. Skywarp lets his playful mood spread through their Bond and takes off after Thundercracker. "Whoever catches him first, wins!" The two of them race towards the horizon and their prey, Skywarp's laughter trailing behind them.

* * *

**A/N**: Skywarp pesters TC with cuddly love. 83 And Starscream's still adjusting.

I have no idea when or if this is even discussed in canon, but in the 'verse of Volatile Science, Starscream meets and forms his Trine _after_ the loss of Skyfire. Their Trine is formed after Starscream has been expelled from the Science Academy and promptly picked up by Military Academy. Behind the scene forces had to do with that (SS knows that, but he hasn't been able to figure out what exactly is going on yet), though the MA has had their eye on him for a while due to his skills.

Also – I know that Skywarp and Wheeljack never exchanged contact info, plans, schedules, or what not. It actually slipped 'Jack's mind and Skywarp just figured that since he's already got the coordinates for the lab, he can just warp in when he feels like it. Hopefully, he doesn't pop in at a bad time.

If you have any prompts for this series, please share! I've got a very, _very_ loose idea of where I'm taking this, but your suggestions would be welcomed (totally looking at ldot_rivian since the first two stories were from her drabble requests).


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Volatile Science; Chapter 4

**Author**: odd_stick

**Disclaimer**: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro and associates.

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing/Characters**: Skywarp x Wheeljack (G1)

**Prompt**: _Skywarp/Wheeljack, prompt – upside down_ for ldot_rivian.

**Summary**: Teleporting into Wheeljack's lab without forewarning isn't a good idea. At least this time there aren't explosives involved.

**Warnings**: Pre-War, Flirting, impromptu and inconsistent role playing, accidental bondage

**A/N**: Bit of a time skip from the last one-shot/chapter. They've been dating for the Cybertronian equivalent of a few months by now.

Remember, Skywarp could escape at any time by teleporting; he just doesn't necessarily want to. :3 (It helps that not much time has passed.)

_PLEASE_ tell me if you spot any tense errors! (Or any other errors that I missed) :P

* * *

Wheeljack can't help but stare at the spectacle that greets him as he enters his lab. What had once been a (somewhat) organized and tidy array of power cords, connector cables, and assorted wires had turned into a tangled mess. At the center of the colorful chaos, is Skywarp. The seeker is upside down, helm just shy of scraping the floor; his limbs bound haphazardly at angles that look just this side of uncomfortable. Dark wings shift minutely as his body slowly rotates clockwise until the tethers reach their limits and begin unwinding in the opposite direction.

The bored expression on the seeker's face washes away when his oscillation puts him in a position to see the stunned engineer. Skywarp bares his denta in a wide grin. "You know if you wanted to tie me up you could have just asked. No need to set a trap."

Wheeljack finally shakes himself out of his temporary paralysis. He steps closer, inspecting the tangled and knotted puzzle before him. "It wasn't a trap 'Warp, it _was_ part of an experiment."

Skywarp reaches the culmination of his counterclockwise turn and the rotation subsequently reverses. "Uh-huh. I can see through your lies! This was all a trap to get me into your devious clutches."

The smaller mech's nimble fingers follow the trail of a few promising cords. While he doesn't speak, his head fins betray his amusement with a barely discernable pulse of light. Spying the giveaway, Skywarp's optics brighten even as Wheeljack leaves his line of sight. "I'll never talk! Torture cannot break me!" he brashly exclaims. The illusion of bravado is quickly swept away when the large seeker breaks into a fit of giggles. "Y-you're tactics will never—never work on me," he manages to grit out between bouts of laughter.

Though his grin is hidden by the blast mask, Wheeljack happily continues to tickle the sensitive thrusters that are within easy reach. "Still won't talk?" he inquires, ceasing his attack for a moment to squat down. He tilts his helm to meet the crimson optics.

Vents working hard to cool his systems down, Skywarp manages to gasp out, "N-never."

"Oh, well, in that case…," the engineer says as he straightens up and reaches for another ticklish spot.

The seeker jerks in his bonds, as he shouts, "Wait!" The smaller mech holds his outstretched hand still, ready to withdraw or move in for the kill. "Wait," Skywarp continues now that he has managed to stall the next attack. "You win…but only if you do that one thing with my wings again."

Wheeljack hums thoughtfully as he lets his fingers come to rest on the seeker's exposed pedes. "From here, it doesn't seem as if you're in much of a bargaining position. What do I get out of this?"

Even hanging upside and tangled in a net of electrical equipment, Skywarp's saucy grin and confidence shines. "Do you really need to ask?"

The dark seeker has barely enough time to follow the quiet order to brace himself before Wheeljack reaches into the colorful mess of wires around his middle and cuts a few of the cords. He tucks his chin and grunts when he hits the unforgiving floor. The fall is short and Skywarp's frame collapses and unfolds, his own knees nearly knocking him in the face in the process.

He finally settles on his back, giving his systems a moment to recalibrate. When the grounded mech's face moves into his field of vision, Skywarp smiles up at him. "Wanna join me down here?"

"As much as I'd love to, we don't have time," Wheeljack responds apologetically. He offers a hand to the prone seeker. "You don't want to be late do you?"

Skywarp sighs dramatically as he sits up and grabs the offered hand. "Bah, you're no fun," he teases as he lets himself be pulled up. He lets the force of the movement bring him close so that his cockpit bumps against Wheeljack's chassis. "Would you believe I was trying to get here early?"

The engineer grins behind his mask. "You sure you weren't just trying to sabotage my experiment so we'd _have_ to stay late?"

Dark fingers drum lightly against the multicolored chassis. "Too bad it didn't work," he says as his grin edges towards a leer.

Wheeljack retracts his mask as he grabs the sides of the seeker's helm and pulls him down for a kiss. Skywarp's wings perk up and his engine rumbles, but the two eventually part. "How about we pick up where we left off when we get back to my place?" Wheeljack propositions.

"Mmm," the seeker hums. "Sounds like a plan to me."

After sliding his mask back in place, Wheeljack grasps his partner's hand and leads him out of the lab. The colorful mess of wires and cables left forgotten in the dark will have to wait until later.


End file.
